


A force d'éviter la Saint-Valentin, elle vous rattrape

by Eastpak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastpak/pseuds/Eastpak
Summary: Kara et la Saint-Valentin ne font pas bon ménage. On peut même dire qu'elle l'évite. Mais privée de son habituelle soirée avec Alex, un mystérieux bouquet d'orchidées va changer la vue de Kara sur ce jour.





	A force d'éviter la Saint-Valentin, elle vous rattrape

14 février. La Saint-Valentin. Ultime jour des couples. Pire jour de l'existence de Kara Danvers. Cette journée qui lui rappelle qu'elle est seule. D'habitude, elle passe cette journée sur son canapé avec un pot, ou plusieurs, de glace en enchaînant des comédies romantiques en compagnie de sa sœur. En somme une banale soirée entre sœurs devant des films guimauves. Oui, cette perspective réjouit Kara. En règle générale. Il y a seulement un détail qui perturbe ce plan cette année. Un détail aux cheveux bruns, d'1m61 et flic au NCPD. Maggie. La petite amie d'Alex. Kara est très heureuse pour Alex, il ne faut pas douter de ça. Mais elle a pour habitude d'être avec sa sœur. Et cette année marque la rupture de cette tradition.

« Faites les taire ! » Kara était sur son lit avec les yeux fermés et les mains sur ses oreilles. La Saint-Valentin est également synonyme d'une intensification de l'activité sexuelle des habitants du quartier et des nuisances sonores que cela entraîne. Fatal pour une ouïe très développée. « Argh … » Kara utilisa sa super vitesse pour prendre le casque anti-bruit que lui avait donné sa sœur peu après son arrivée sur Terre. Elle le positionna sur ses oreilles et se relaxa en prenant une grande inspiration. Son rythme cardiaque et ses sens s'adoucirent petit à petit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et mit de suite ses lunettes pour bloquer sa vision. « Bien, reprenons notre calme Kara, ça va bien se passer. » Une fois calmée, Kara retira le casque et prit quelques secondes pour s'acclimater au retour de son ouïe. Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. « Pitié …» Kara ouvrit la porte. C'était un livreur qui apportait un bouquer de fleurs et ce qui semblait être une boîte de chocolats. « Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda Kara en haussant un sourcil.

« Rose Ramirez ? » Le livreur rétorqua, derrière le bouquet de fleurs.

« Pas vraiment non. Vous êtes au mauvais étage. » Kara ferma avec force la porte et remit de suite son casque. « Cette journée commence magnifiquement bien … » Elle laissa tomber son front contre la porte, puis se cogna plusieurs fois la tête dessus. Kara se prépara ensuite pour aller chez CatCo. Lena avait organisé une réunion des cadres pour discuter de la prochaine édition. C'était une des rares fois où Lena occupait pleinement son rôle, laissant d'habitude cette tâche à James. En parlant de James, Kara avait bien remarqué qu'il ne s'investissait plus autant dans CatCo en tant que CEO mais qu'il avait retrouvé son amour pour la photographie en sélectionnant plus rigoureusement les photos. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Et puis, avec Sam qui s'occupe de L-Corp, Lena a plus de temps pour superviser sa nouvelle acquisition. Totalement prête, Kara sortait maintenant de son appartement.

« Gladys Goodman ? » Kara roula des yeux en se faisant accoster par un nouveau livreur de fleurs.

« Nope ! » Kara ferma son appartement et s'éloigna du livreur désespéré de finir sa tournée de livraisons de la Saint Valentin. Elle s'enfonça dans l'ascenseur qui était encore à l'étage. Celui-ci s'arrêta un étage en dessous et Kara soupira en voyant entrer un autre livreur.

« Excusez-moi, savez-vous où se trouve Diana Doyle ? »

« Elle est en train de déménager, vous aurez plus de chances de la voir à côté des camionnettes en bas. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Le livreur envoya un sourire charmeur à Kara qui grimaça en remontant ses lunettes, faisant ainsi croire au livreur qu'elle souriait également. « Est-ce que vous êtes … »

« En retard pour le travail ! » Kara venait de regarder sa montre et la réunion approchait à grands pas.

« Libre ce soir … » Termina le livreur mais Kara était déjà en train de se diriger vers la sortie de l'immeuble.

« Pardon Miss ! » Kara s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter de se faire percuter par un livreur en scooter, probablement remplit de chocolats et autres sucreries vu le logo collé sur le flanc du scooter. Enfin, plutôt pour éviter d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi le scooter serait en piteux état et elle sans égratignure en cas de collision. Beaucoup trop de paperasses et de regards noirs de sa sœur. Mauvaise idée, surtout si Alex passait sa journée avec Maggie. Kara regarda la rue et ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson dans l'eau. Des voitures. Partout. Dans la rue. Impossible de se rendre assez rapidement à CatCo dans les conditions actuelles de circulation, bouchons et autres klaxons hystériques des riverains voulant se rendre, eux aussi, au travail. Kara était bien tentée de rentrer chez elle et de poser une journée avec un motif tout à fait incohérent avec sa réputation de ne jamais être malade. Des absences inexpliquées ou un retard après une course pour Cat ou une histoire pour Snapper, oui. Malade au point de ne pas venir à CatCo, jamais. Kara se résigna à aller au travail et se dirigea vers une des ruelles tranquilles derrière son immeuble afin de laisser disparaître Kara Danvers et devenir Supergirl pour rejoindre CatCo sous la forme d'une ronde matinale. Faisant abstraction des énormes publicités sur les taxis et les tours, des nombreux bruits de circulations et des demandes incessantes des livreurs pour trouver leur destinataire, le chemin se passa sans embrouilles. Suffisamment rapprochée de la tour de CatCo, Supergirl atterrit dans la ruelle habituelle lui permettant de s'y rendre facilement sans paraître suspecte. Et elle redevint en un clin d'œil Kara Danvers. Elle lissa ses vêtements puis se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers sa réunion.

« Bonjour Miss Kara. » Le garde de la sécurité de l'accueil la salua comme chaque matin.

« Bonjour Richard ! » Kara sourit au garde et vit une boîte de cupcakes posée sur le devant de l'accueil. « Je peux Richard ? »

« C'est pour Miss Luthor, je ne sais pas si c'est permis. » Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Pour Lena ? De la part de qui ? » Non, Kara n'était pas jalouse. Pas le moins du monde.

« Oh ! Aucune inquiétude Miss Kara. Les cupcakes sont de Miss Grant. » Rétorqua Richard en voyant le regard noir de Kara. Pour une personne menant une double vie, Kara ne savait vraiment pas cacher ses sentiments pour Lena. La révélation de l'origine des cupcakes calma instantanément Kara, qui rougit. Richard eut un petit sourire en coin. Les sentiments, réciproques, de Kara et Lena étaient connus aussi bien chez CatCo que chez L-Corp. Les allées et venues des deux, avant le rachat de CatCo, n'étaient pas passées inaperçues pour les employés.

« Je … Lena peut recevoir des cadeaux de n'importe qui. » Kara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se donner plus de contenances. Richard éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr Miss Kara. Vous voulez lui monter ? Miss Luthor est déjà là mais je ne veux pas déranger. » Kara hocha rapidement la tête en prenant les cupcakes et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Certaines personnes haussèrent les sourcils en voyant Kara protéger la boîte de cupcakes comme un petit garçon protégerait sa figurine dans la cour d'école. Elle remit ses lunettes en place d'une main et la petite carte sur la boîte avec le nom de Lena devint visible. Les personnes proches de Kara dans l'ascenseur abordaient un léger sourire. Kara sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur et rejoignit le bureau en traversant l'étage. Lena commençait également à prendre ses marques dans l'ancien bureau de Cat, laissant James le plaisir de retourner dans son bureau d'origine.

« Bonjour Kara ! Oh, un cadeau de ton chéri ? » Eve, l'assistante de Lena à CatCo, salua chaleureusement Kara aux abords du bureau.

« Bonjour Eve, hum non c'est pour Lena. Je peux ? » Eve haussa un sourcil en regardant la boîte de cupcakes. Elle jeta ensuite un petit coup d'œil à l'agenda de Lena posé sur son bureau. « Miss Luthor doit se rendre à la réunion dans 10 minutes. »

« Merci Eve ! » Eva secoua la tête en voyant Kara se précipiter dans le bureau puis elle y entra discrètement pour retrouver Lena. Celle-ci était absorbée par un dossier, laissant à Kara tout le loisir de l'observer tranquillement. Un sourire illumina le visage de Kara simplement en regardant Lena dans son élément, totalement à l'aise. Mais l'heure tournait et Kara voulait discuter avant la réunion avec Lena. Elle approcha doucement le bureau et glissa la boîte de cupcakes ouverte sous le nez de Lena. Elle leva la tête en les voyant et sourit.

« Kara ! » Lena se leva et prit Kara dans ses bras. Elles fermèrent toutes les deux leurs yeux en savourant la présence de l'autre. « Merci pour les cupcakes. » Dit Lena en s'éloignant de Kara qui joua de suite avec ses lunettes.

« Hum, en vérité, ils sont de la part de Cat. » Lena haussa un sourcil.

« Habituellement, elle me les dépose en mains propres. » Kara ouvrit la bouche pendant que Lena prit, avec un petit sourire, la petite carte de Cat que Kara avait positionnée à côté des cupcakes.

« Habituellement ? » Lena arrêta de lire la carte et regarda Kara qui semblait visiblement sous le choc.

« C'est une tradition. Depuis qu'on se connaît, elle m'apporte des cupcakes le jour de la Saint Valentin. » Raconta Lena avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

« Et depuis combien de temps tu connais Cat ? » Demanda Kara intriguée. Cat ne lui avait jamais parlé de Lena lorsqu'elle était son assistante ni après sa promotion en tant que journaliste. Bien qu'elle maîtrisait l'agenda de Cat, Kara avait le sentiment qu'elle ignorait une grande partie de sa vie.

« Ma famille est très médiatisée. » Répliqua Lena en soufflant. « Mais nous avons cette tradition depuis une dizaine d'années. » Cela étonna grandement Kara. Cat ne lui avait jamais demandé de passer une commande de cupcakes pour Lena Luthor le jour de la Saint-Valentin, elle en aurait souvenir. Ce genre de demande ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux d'une assistante, surtout pour un membre de la famille Luthor.

« Elle était toujours en déplacement à Metropolis à cette période sauf depuis ta venue à National City, je comprends mieux pourquoi. » Lena haussa un sourcil à cette remarque et regarda Kara qui avait le regard ancré au sol.

« Kara … » Lena commença à s'approcher de Kara. Elle voulait lui donner plus d'informations sur sa relation avec Cat. Elle savait très bien ce qu'imaginait Kara et cela était très loin de la vérité.

« Miss Luthor, votre réunion. » Lena ferma les yeux en entendant Eve. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sourit à Eve qui quitta le bureau.

« Une conversation s'impose Miss Danvers. » Le ton employé par Lena réussi à sortir Kara de son état. Elles étaient maintenant très professionnelles.

« Bien Miss Luthor. » Kara hocha la tête et remit ses lunettes en place. Geste nerveux qui trahissait ses sentiments. Kara suivit Lena dans la salle de réunion mais sa tête était ailleurs. Elle jouait de nombreux scénarios sur la relation entre Cat et Lena et aucun n'avait de sens. La découverte d'une relation, de nature encore inconnue, entre les deux femmes avait complètement court-circuité le cerveau de Kara si bien qu'elle décrocha complètement de la réunion, au point de n'avoir aucune idée du sujet. Les membres présents à la réunion quittèrent petit à petit la salle, ayant chacun des tâches à accomplir. Il ne resta plus que Kara et Lena. Cette dernière observait Kara qui regardait dans le vide. Lena souffla, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait annoncer le lien qui l'unit à Cat.

« Kara ? » La simple prononciation de son prénom de la bouche de Lena suffit pour la sortir de sa stupeur et oser regarda Lena dans les yeux.

« Hum ? » Kara vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lena. « Pardon Lena, je … » Kara se frotta le front et les yeux sous ses lunettes. « Je n'ai pas du suivi la réunion et … »

« C'est de ma faute. » Kara s'empressa de contredire Lena mais elle l'arrêta de suite. « Si, Kara, j'aurais dû me rendre compte. Cat est très discrète sur cette partie de sa vie et je ne suis pas mieux mais avec toi … » Lena soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis s'approcha de Kara. « Viens. » Elle prit la main de Lena sans hésitation et se laissa guider vers son bureau.

« Lee ! » Dans le couloir menant au bureau de Lena, elles virent Carter qui venait à leur rencontre. Il se jeta dans les bras de Lena qui tenait toujours la main de Kara. Lena avait un énorme sourire et entoura Carter de son bras libre. Kara ne l'avait jamais vue aussi sereine et détendue.

« Tu es seul Buddy ? » Carter hocha négativement la tête et regarda en direction de l'ascenseur. Lena vit alors Cat, lunettes de soleil installées et sa démarche caractéristique, s'approcher à grands pas. Elle haussa un sourcil en retirant ses lunettes, elle était devenue le centre d'attraction.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'être des commères ? Je ne suis peut-être plus ici mais mon héritage est toujours présent. Je vous conseille donc de reprendre votre travail, bande d'incapables ! » Lena roula des yeux et déposa un baiser sur le front de Carter. « Lena ma chérie ! » Cat prit Lena dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les joues. « Ta mère est au téléphone avec un de tes employés, elle a un petit souci. »

« Bien sûr, Mom doit encore avoir une demande où mon autorisation est requise. » Cat éclata de rire et mit sa main dans les cheveux de Carter.

« Comment ça je n'ai pas l'autorisation ? Vous savez qui je suis ? Ma fille est …» Lena croisa les bras en regardant Lillian au téléphone. Elle tendit la main en attendant que Lillian soit proche. « Mon nom de famille est également sur vos chèques, incompétent notoire. » Lena haussa un sourcil et Lillian soupira en lui donnant le téléphone. « C'est une honte. »

« Allons Lily, bien que tu sois toujours une Luthor, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives là-dessus, Lena dirige tout. » Lillian se passa une main dans les cheveux et acquiesça. Cat avait raison, comme toujours. Lena était à la tête de L-Corp maintenant et Lillian avait encore du mal à se détacher de l'entreprise familiale de son défunt mari.

« Voilà Mom, je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais mais tu l'auras dès demain matin. Maintenant puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez ? Car Ma qui m'envoie des cupcakes et votre venue jusqu'ici avec Carter ne sont pas des actions innocentes. » Demanda Lena avec une certaine autorité en redonnant le téléphone à sa mère.

« Je peux venir avec toi Lee ? » Lena se pinça les lèvres en regardant Carter. « Mom et Ma fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage à ce nouveau restaurant. » Lena embrassa Carter sur le front.

« Evidemment Buddy, tu restes le temps que tu veux avec moi. » Carter sourit et serra à nouveau Lena dans ses bras.

« J'ai un colis pour Kara Danvers s'il vous plaît. » Cette annonce eut un effet électrochoc pour Kara, restée inactive durant la réunion familiale qui avait prit place devant ses yeux. Le lien qui unissait Lena à Cat était donc celui d'une belle-mère, rien de plus. Elle comprenait mieux les voyages à Metropolis avec Carter. C'était pour rejoindre l'autre partie de leur petite famille, Lena et Lillian.

« Vous venez bien de dire Kara Danvers ? » Après moult demande de livreurs aujourd'hui, Kara voulait bien s'assurer que ce magnifique bouquet d'orchidées était bien pour elle.

« Oui. » Le livreur confirma en haussant un sourcil.

« Kara Danvers, vous êtes sûrs ? » Kara joua un peu avec ses lunettes. Qui pouvait bien lui offrir un bouquet ? Aujourd'hui de surcroît. « K-A-R-A D-A-N-V-E-R-S ? »

« Ecoutez Miss, j'ai d'autres livraisons à effectuer donc soit vous êtes Kara Danvers, soit vous ne l'êtes pas, d'accord ? » Kara ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois en regardant le livreur et le bouquet.

« Si j'avais su qu'un bouquet d'orchidées pouvait rendre ma pipelette de secrétaire infatigable bouche bée et incapable de reconnaître son nom, j'aurais investi depuis longtemps dans un fleuriste. »

« Allons Catherine, pas besoin d'être antipathique chérie. » Rétorqua Lillian en prenant les devants avec le livreur. Cat roula des yeux. « C'est bien Kara Danvers. Avez-vous besoin d'une signature ? » Le livreur tendit un appareil tactile à Lillian qui signa pour la bonne réception du bouquet qu'elle donna ensuite à Kara.

« Je … De qui … » Kara n'arrivait pas à connaître la possible identité de son mystérieux admirateur. Personne dans son entourage ne l'intéressait. Sauf Lena. Mais Kara savait très bien que c'était un amour impossible.

« Miss Danvers, d'après ce que ma femme et mes enfants me disent de vous, car, croyez-moi, ils me parlent constamment de vous, vous êtes une personne censée et intelligente. » Lillian prit la petite enveloppe qui se trouvait dans une des orchidées. « Commencez par la petite carte accompagnant en général un bouquet. » Lillian donna la carte, elle posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de Kara pour la soutenir. Kara resta interdite quelques instants en regardant la carte dans sa main. Que faire ? Accepter cet admirateur secret et ouvrir la carte profitant pour la première fois de cette journée ou ignorer ce concept commercial de fête des couples et ce mystérieux inconnu qui la harcèle sur son lieu de travail. « Bien, Miss Danvers, peu importe votre décision, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. » Lillian offrit un dernier sourire rassurant à Kara. « Je t'aime Carter, sois sage avec ta sœur. » Lillian embrassa Carter sur le front et le prit dans ses bras.

« Laisse le côté sentimental pour ce soir Lily. » Lillian roula des yeux et embrassa Lena sur la joue. Cat fit de même.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi nous sommes mariées Cat ? » Lillian prit une main de Cat et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Tu ne peux pas résister mon charme naturel. » Lillian éclata de rire. « Chop chop les enfants ! » Lena roula des yeux face au comportement des deux femmes.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? » Demanda Kara qui avait toujours le bouquet d'orchidées et la carte dans ses mains. Carter éclata de rire devant le regard incertain de Kara.

« Bienvenue chez les Grant-Luthor, Kara. » Lena posa une main sur l'épaule de Carter et commença à s'avancer vers son bureau.

« Miss Luthor, le compte rendu de la réunion. » Eve venait de s'approcher de Lena et lui tendit le dossier de ladite réunion. Elle donna un petit sourire à Carter et retourna à son bureau.

« Merci Eve. » Lena entra dans son bureau avec Carter et Kara qui suivait derrière. Carter s'installa sur un des canapés et Kara l'imita, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire concernant la carte accompagnant le bouquet.

« Lee ? » Demanda Carter en se pinçant les lèvres. Il voulait demander quelque chose à Lena qui le perturbait depuis la fin de ses cours.

« Oui Carter ? » Lena s'approcha du bar présent dans son bureau et se prit un verre d'eau.

« J'ai entendu des garçons au lycée, ils parlaient de lâcher la purée ce soir. » Lena cracha la gorgée d'eau qu'elle avait commencé à boire. Carter grimaça, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« La prochaine fois que tu vois les garçons en question, donne leur un coup de genou dans leurs testicules de ma part. Ils ne pourront pas lâcher de la purée pendant un certain moment, métaphoriquement et figurativement parlant. » Carter éclata de rire, se leva du canapé et prit Lena dans ses bras.

« Merci Lee, tu es la meilleure des soeurs. » Lena roula des yeux en posant son verre d'eau sur le bureau afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur Carter.

« Je suis ta seule soeur Carter. » Lena embrassa les cheveux de Carter en souriant. Kara quand à elle venait de comprendre l'expression et on pouvait lire le dégoût sur son visage. « Je crois qu'on a cassé Kara, Buddy. »

« Purée ... Métaphore ... Testicules ... » Une vibration dans la poche de son pantalon attira l'attention de Kara sur son téléphone. Elle posa le bouquet et la carte sur la table basse devant le canapé et prit son téléphone. Un message de sa soeur concernant le repas qu'elle avait prévu pour sa soirée avec Maggie. Une partie du repas lui sauta aux yeux. Mélange de légumes en purée. Nope. Absolument pas. Ce mot était banni à vie de son vocabulaire et de son régime.

« Tu es prêt Buddy ? » Carter hocha la tête avec ses mains sur les bretelles de son sac à dos. Lena, quand à elle, avait récupéré quelques dossiers, restés lors d'une visite précédente.

« Prêt ? » Kara observait Lena et Carter qui étaient de quitter le bureau de Lena. Elle ramassa son bouquet et la carte.

« Réunion chez L-Corp. »

« Oh … » Kara baissa la tête. Elle pensait rester plus longtemps avec Lena mais rien ne justifiait sa venue à L-Corp. « Bonne réunion, au revoir Carter. » Celui-ci sourit et serra Kara dans ses bras.

« A plus tard Kara ! » Carter sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Bonne chance Kara pour ce soir. » Celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Lena. « Ton admirateur secret ? La carte doit être une invitation. » Lena commença à sortir du bureau. « Oh Kara, magnifiques orchidées Vanda au fait ! » Kara ouvra la bouche plusieurs fois en regardant le dos de Lena. Orchidées Vanda. Voilà donc le nom des magnifiques fleurs violettes que Kara venait de recevoir. Elle secoua la tête et regarda l'heure. Bientôt midi. Kara devait rejoindre Alex chez Noonan's, elle pensait lui parler de son bouquet. Alex aurait peut-être des encouragements et des idées sur la marche à suivre. Après tout, Kara n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans ce genre de situation. La Saint-Valentin n'étant pas un concept connu sur Krypton et n'ayant pas eu de relations durables nécessitant un dîner ce jour, Kara n'était pas sereine du tout. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit un vase qu'elle gardait dans un de ses tiroirs. Kara mit la carte, toujours fermée, dans son sac qui était resté à son bureau. Elle posa les fleurs dedans et alla aux toilettes de l'étage. Sur le trajet, son bouquet fût l'un des sujets de bons nombres de conversations. Il était rare de voir Kara avec des fleurs, en particulier le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Un pari commençait à se mettre en place pour déterminer l'identité de l'admirateur secret. Kara rougit de plus en plus en écoutant ses collègues. Lena était bien placée dans la course. Kara espérait secrètement que ce magnifique bouquet soit d'elle. Kara retourna rapidement à son bureau et mit en avant les orchidées sur son bureau. Satisfaite, Kara prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Noonan's était pratiquement vide de clients mais les employés installaient des décorations pour la Saint-Valentin. Kara grimaça en voyant cette quantité de cœurs et de rouge un peu partout dans le restaurant. Pas qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela joli mai ce jour était devenu tellement commercial, ça devenait écoeurant … Elle trouva facilement sa sœur à une table dans un coin éloigné. Loin des décorations, tranquille.

« Kara, tout va bien ? » Demanda Alex de suite alors que Kara n'était pas encore installée en face d'elle.

« Evidemment que tout va bien Alex ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Alex haussa simplement un sourcil. Kara soupira. « J'ai reçu un bouquet de fleurs tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord, et ? » Kara sortit la carte de son sac et la tendit à Alex. « Une carte ? »

« Elle était avec les orchidées. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. » Alex prit la carte et l'observa.

« Des orchidées ? Pas mal. » Alex observa l'enveloppe comprenant la carte. Simple, blanche avec le prénom de sa sœur dessus. Ecriture élégante, plutôt féminine. « Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »

« J'ai peur d'être déçue Alex. » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Je voudrais que cela soit une personne mais ce n'est pas possible. » Alex roula des yeux.

« Ce que tu peux être dramatique. Quel genre d'orchidées ? » Alex ouvrit l'enveloppe pour lire la carte.

« Lena a dit que ce sont des orchidées Vanda, violettes. » Kara baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Lena ? » Alex haussa encore une fois un sourcil.

« Elle était avec moi quand j'ai reçu les fleurs. Avec Miss Grant, enfin Madame Grant, Madame Luthor et Carter. »

« Oui, elles sont mariées. » Alex sortit son téléphone et effectua une recherche sur les orchidées Vanda. Kara haussa un sourcil. « Oh, leur histoire a fait la une à Metropolis et Gotham. »

« Je n'ai jamais su … » Kara se pinça les lèvres.

« Kara, je travaille pour une organisation secrète, nous avons des dossiers, surtout sur la patronne de ma sœur. » Kara ouvra la bouche plusieurs fois. « Donc des orchidées Vanda. Ce sont des orchidées assez rares venant d'Asie. Ton admirateur doit être plutôt riche. » Kara sortit également son téléphone et rechercha des informations complémentaires sur le langage des orchidées. Kara trouva un article sur l'étymologie de l'orchidée.

« Oh Rao … » Kara ferma les yeux pour arrêter de lire l'article.

« Quoi ? » Kara ne dit rien mais tendit simplement son téléphone. Alex haussa un sourcil en regardant l'article. « Orchidée symbole d'érotisme et de séduction : En grec ancien, orchis, qui signifie 'testicule', a d'abord donné son nom à une variété dont les racines avaient une forme assez anatomique. Waouh, c'est intense les orchidées ! »

« Alex ! » Celle-ci éclata de rire.

« Ton admirateur est très passionné. » Alex reprit son téléphone. « On va regarder la couleur. »

« Ça change quelque chose ? » Demanda Kara toujours yeux fermés.

« Une fleur donne un message Kara, mais ce message change en fonction de la couleur. » Kara avait mentionné à Alex que les orchidées étaient violettes. « Alex, une orchidée violette. » Alex rechercha plus d'informations sur cette couleur. « Amour secret. »

« Amour secret ? » Kara ouvrit un œil et regarda Alex.

« Le violet pour les orchidées est lié à un amour secret. » Alex fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas une idée sur l'identité de ton mystérieux admirateur ? » Kara rougit et baissa la tête.

« J'aimerais que ça soit Lena mais je ne pense pas. » Alex roula des yeux.

« Kara … » Alex tendit la carte qu'elle avait ouverte un peu plus tôt. « L-Corp, orchidée rare, amour secret, c'est Lena. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Kara avec espoir en prenant la carte. « L-Corp, 20h sur le toit. » Kara rougit en portant la carter à son cœur.

« Tu es une guimauve qui n'arrête pas de rougir ! Un bouque d'orchidées et hop Supergirl fond de romantisme. » Kara tapa l'épaule d'Alex qui grimaça. Elles éclatèrent de rire et commandèrent à manger.

« C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre chez L-Corp … » Kara se pinça les lèvres après une bouchée de son plat et Alex roula des yeux.

« Tu vois beaucoup de monde chez L-Corp en dehors de Lena ? » Alex haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit Kara réfléchir.

« Il y a Jess l'assistante de Lena, Damien son chauffeur … » Kara énuméra sur les doigts de sa main.

« Kara, ma question était rhétorique. » Dit Alex en stoppant sa sœur.

« Oh … » Kara baissa la tête en rougissant. Les sœurs passèrent un bon moment ensemble et Kara avait presque oublié son dîner de la Saint-Valentin. Presque. C'était sans compter sur les bruits de couloir à l'étage chez CatCo sur son bouquet d'orchidées lorsqu'elle retourna travailler. Kara roula des yeux. Le pari sur l'identité du mystérieux admirateur avait évolué mais Lena se trouvait toujours en tête de liste.

Le reste de la journée de Kara se passa plutôt calmement sans urgence Supergirl et elle put donc se concentrer sur les différents articles qu'elle avait en cours. Elle quitta assez tard le travail et elle soupçonna Alex d'avoir retenu J'onn d'utiliser Supergirl. Elle en était très reconnaissante. Le travail a été une bonne distraction pour ne pas penser à sa soirée et à la tenue qu'elle devait porter. Dans son appartement, Kara se dirigea rapidement vers son armoire et regarda méticuleusement les vêtements en sa possession. Elle se pinça les lèvres en ne sachant pas quoi choisir. Elle supposa qu'il s'agit d'une tenue équivalente à ce qu'elle porte usuellement lors des galas organisés par CatCo ou L-Corp. Seulement, ce dîner était plus intime. Elle avait besoin de conseils. Même si son admirateur, Lena, l'avait déjà vu mîntes fois dans ses diverses tenues. Kara prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa sœur. Cela sonna quelques secondes avant une réponse.

« Téléphone de l'Agent Danvers, j'écoute ? »

« Maggie ? »

« Bonsoir Little Danvers ! » Celle-ci regarda son téléphone pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien contacté sa sœur. « Alex est dans la cuisine et aucune distraction, son téléphone ou moi, n'est acceptée. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle prépare le repas de ce soir. » Kara se passa une main sur le visage. « J'ai besoin de conseils vestimentaires. »

« D'accord. Dis m'en plus Little Danvers. »

« J'ai un dîner ce soir mais je ne sais pas … »

« Un dîner avec qui ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? Où ça ? » Kara roula des yeux aux questions de Maggie.

« Lena, un bouquet d'orchidées violettes, depuis ce matin, sur le toit de L-Corp. »

« Nous avons besoin d'un avis d'expert pour ton rendre-vous avec Little Luthor. Danvers ! » Kara éloigna le téléphone lorsque Maggie appela sa sœur. « Little Danvers a besoin de toi ! »

« Kara ? » Celle-ci soupira de joie en entendant sa sœur à l'autre bout du fil. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance dans les goûts vestimentaires de Maggie mais sa sœur la connaissait le mieux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, Alex. »

« Tu m'interromps dans la préparation de ma purée pour des conseils vestimentaires ? » Kara grimaça à l'énonciation du mot banni de son vocabulaire, purée. « Va avec du bleu, c'est ta couleur. » Kara hocha la tête en prenant une robe bleue de son armoire. « Tes escarpins noirs, ceux à petits talons. »

« J'ai ! » Kara, ne mettant pas souvent ce genre de chaussures, les avait placées stratégiquement au fond de son armoire.

« Bien, coiffure ? » Kara se passa une main dans les cheveux. En effet, que faire ?

« Un chignon ? Ça dégage la nuque et la poi … » Kara arrêta de parler en rougissant.

« Va pour un chignon ! » Alex encouragea sa sœur. « Tu vas t'y rendre par les airs ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas refaire ma tenue. » Kara rougit et baissa la tête.

« Connaissant ta chance dans les transports, tu ne devrais pas tarder pour être à l'heure sur le toit, Kara. » Celle-ci regarda sa montre et vit, effectivement, qu'un trajet normal pour rejoindre L-Corp peut prendre un certain temps.

« Merci Alex ! Passe une bonne soirée avec Maggie. »

« Bonne chance avec Lena, Kara. »

« Fonce Little Danvers ! » Kara roula des yeux à l'encouragement de Maggie. Elle se prépara efficacement pour son dîner et sortit de son appartement. Elle ne rencontra aucun livreur dans son immeuble. Elle en était très heureuse, aucune distraction possible pouvant l'empêcher d'aller chez L-Corp.

Arrivée chez L-Corp, Kara entra dans le bâtiment et fût surprise de voir que Richard l'attendait près de l'ascenseur.

« Bonsoir Miss Kara, je dois vous donner l'accès au toit. » Richard donna un petit clin d'œil à Kara qui rougit de plus belle.

« Merci Richard. » Celui-ci passa son badge sur l'écran et appuya sur le dernier étage, pouvant accéder au toit.

« Passez une bonne soirée Miss Kara. » Richard donna un dernier sourire à Kara avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme.

Sur le toit, un magnifique spectacle attendait Kara. Une table ronde décorée d'orchidées Vanda violettes, Kara rougit à cela, connaissant maintenant leur signification. Des bougies pour donner une atmosphère romantique dans la nuit étoilée de National City que l'on pouvait observer au loin. Cette vue était tout simplement magique et n'avait rien à voir avec les traditionnels rendez-vous de la Saint-Valentin dans les restaurants bondés où on ne s'entends plus. Non, la ville était paisible. Kara pouvait se relaxer encore plus. Elle décida de découvrir plus en détails la table installée et s'en approcha. Elle fût étonnée et ravie de voir un ensemble de raviolis chinois. Son plat favori sur Terre. Un sourire éclatant fit surface sur son visage.

« J'ai pensé qu'un restaurant serait trop bruyant pour toi et la quantité de nourriture que tu dois prendre ne serait pas passé inaperçue. » Kara, trop absorbée par la table et la vue de la ville, n'entendit pas Lena arrivée derrière elle. Elle se retourna précipitamment, s'apprêtant à nier les allusions à Supergirl mais s'arrêta en voyant la tenue de Lena. Toute de noir vêtue. Une veste cintrée laissant peu d'imagination sur son décolleté, un pantalon épousant parfaitement ses formes, des escarpins, et c'est tout. Elle ouvra plusieurs fois la bouche en regardant la tenue de Lena et sa silhouette. Elle devait passée pour une perverse ou attardée mentale. Peut-être les deux, qui sait. Lena haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude de Kara et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Tout va bien Kara ? » Lena s'approcha un peu plus de Kara.

« Je … Hum … » Kara ferma finalement la bouche et baissa la tête pour se reprendre. « Tu es magnifique Lena. »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus Supergirl. » Lena apprécia également la tenue de Kara.

« Je ne suis … » Lena haussa un sourcil et appuya son regard sur Kara, lui faisant comprendre que toute contradiction était futile. Kara baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Si Madame veut bien me donner l'honneur. » Lena tendit son bras, comme un gentil homme, pour accompagner Kara à la table. Kara posa sa main et se laissa guider sur la chaise. Lena l'installa en caressant ses bras et en profita pour déposer délicatement un baiser sur une épaule dénudée de Kara. Elle frissonna aux différents touchés de Lena et su à cet instant que ce dîner était un point de non-retour dans leur relation, que ce soit professionnelle, amicale ou romantique. Kara prit une main de Lena, enlevant ainsi le contact sur son bras et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle sourit en voyant que leurs mains allaient parfaitement bien ensemble et ne pu résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur le dos de la main de Lena. Celle-ci s'installa finalement en face de Kara en conservant leurs mains ancrées. « J'espère que ça va te plaire. » Lena montra de sa main libre les différents raviolis chinois présents sur la table. « J'ai demandé à mon chef de mettre plus de farce dans chaque ravioli. » Kara regarda Lena qui évitait son regard. « Tu en manges moins mais la portion de chacun est plus importante. » Sans réponse de Kara, Lena la regarda enfin. Elle avait un regard intense et cela perturba Lena, habituée à voir une Kara plus que timide.

« C'est parfait Lena. » Kara avait un grand sourire et était contente de débuter une nouvelle tradition à la Saint Valentin avec Lena. C'était maintenant au tour de Lena d'être timide.

« Les fleurs t'ont plues ? » Kara caressa du bout des doigts une des orchidées Vanda qui ornaient la table.

« La signification de l'orchidée en elle-même m'a un peu surprise. » Kara rougit en repensant à l'article très suggestif qu'elle avait lu plus tôt dans la journée avec Alex. « Mais Alex a fait une recherche sur la couleur. » Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Lena.

« Mon message caché est bien passé. » Lena caressa du bout des doigts la main de Kara. La conversation entre les deux femmes continua. L'arrivée sur Terre de Kara. La découverte de ses pouvoirs. L'ascension de Supergirl. La scolarité hors normes de Lena. Sa famille et sa recomposition avec les Grant. La reprise de L-Corp. Tout sujet avait sa place pendant le repas. Leurs mains restèrent liées pendant la dégustation des raviolis. Le temps s'était arrêté et elles étaient dans leur bulle du dessus de la ville. Mais comme toute bonne chose, le repas prit fin après le dessert, des glaces et la dynamique de la soirée changea.

Damien, le chauffeur de Lena, a eu, avant le début de ce dîner, un ordre de sa patronne et foi d'employé de L-Corp, il allait être effectué. Lena avait demandé à Damien de venir la chercher avant une certaine heure afin de retourner auprès de Carter qui l'attendait à son appartement. Damien monta le plus tard possible afin de laisser sa patronne profiter au maximum de sa soirée. Il savait que Lena préparait ce dîner depuis quelques temps déjà et il n'allait pas être responsable d'un quelconque défaut.

« Miss Luthor. » Dit simplement Damien en arrivant sur le toit mais cela fût suffisant pour avoir l'attention des deux femmes.

« Déjà, Damien ? » Lena regarda sa montre avec regret.

« Désolé, Miss Luthor. » Damien s'approcha de la table et Lena se leva entraînant Kara par leurs mains liées. Elles étaient maintenant côte à côte devant Damien.

« Excuse-moi Kara mais je dois y aller. Je dois rejoindre Carter. »

« Je peux te raccompagner ? » Lena haussa un sourcil à cette demande.

« Kara, tu sais que je ne risque rien avec Damien, n'est-ce pas ? » Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé.

« Je veux seulement que cette soirée ne se termine jamais. » Kara posa son front sur celui de Lena et soupira de bonheur.

« D'accord. » Lena se retira de leur étreinte. « Allons-y Damien. » Elle attira Kara vers l'ascenseur.

« Bien, Miss Luthor. » La descente dans l'ascenseur parut bien longue pour les deux femmes mais elles profitèrent de leur proximité pour terminer tranquillement leur soirée de la Saint-Valentin.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Lena se passa sans encombres sous le rythme du moteur de la voiture. Damien mit la radio à un moment mais réduit le son pour ne pas déranger les deux femmes à l'arrière.

« Miss Luthor, nous sommes là. Je vous dépose et je raccompagne Miss Danvers ? » Damien regarda Lena dans le rétroviseur. Lena haussa un sourcil et posa une question silencieuse à Kara.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer, Lena. » Rétorqua de suite Kara. Même si elle voulait voir encore un peu Lena et surtout avec Carter, elle ne voulait pas priver la fratrie d'un moment ensemble.

« Merci Damien, Kara va venir avec moi. »

« Entendu, Miss Luthor. » Lena sortit de la voiture et entraîna Kara à sa suite. Dans le hall d'entré de l'immeuble, le garde de nuit salua brièvement les deux femmes qui se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Lena sortit une carte de sa poche qu'elle passa au-dessus d'une borne. L'ascenseur se mit directement en marche. Cela intrigua grandement Kara.

L'appartement de Lena était en fait le dernier étage de l'immeuble et se composait d'une énorme pièce à vivre en sortant de l'ascenseur. Kara admira l'intérieur et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le cocon de Lena. Un moment unique qu'elle devait chérir.

« Carter ? » Lena appela son frère tout en enlevant ses escarpins. Kara fit de même et constata qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande.

« Dans la cuisine ! » Carter répondit et Lena se dirigea de suite vers la cuisine. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Carter se préparer des chocolats chauds. « C'est notre tradition Lee ! Bon j'ai déjà bu le mien mais j'ai préparé pour Kara et toi. » Lena sourit et embrassa Carter dans les cheveux.

« Merci Buddy. Je vais demander à Damien d'éviter de te prévenir de mes allées et venues. » Carter éclata de rire.

« Je veux un rapport complet demain matin. » Lena roula des yeux. « Bonne nuit Lee, bonne nuit Kara ! » Carter embrassa chacune des deux femmes sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Lena prit les deux tasses et en tendit une à Kara. Elle bu quelques gorgées et ferma les yeux, laissant le chocolat chaud la réconforter après une longue journée. Kara, quand à elle, observa Lena et constata qu'elle voyait vraiment Lena. Pas Miss Luthor. Lena. Elle prit également quelques gorgées et elle devait avouée que c'était excellent.

« Je dois avoir des vêtements de ma mère pour toi, ne bouge pas. » Kara voulait dire à Lena que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais celle-ci était déjà hors de la cuisine. Kara en profita pour quitter la cuisine et arpenta le salon. Elle y vit de nombreuses photos de familles et de livres en tout genre. « Tiens. » Lena tendit des vêtements plus confortables pour dormir à Kara et la guida d'une main dans son appartement. Kara vit avec surprise que Lena était déjà en tenue pour dormir. Autant de temps était passé dans le salon ? Etait-elle aussi absorbée par la découverte de la vie privée de Lena ? Possible. Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'elle rêvait de cet instant, pourtant inaccessible selon Kara, jusqu'à cette invitation. Lena entra dans sa chambre, Kara l'observa un peu, puis dans sa salle de bain. « Tu peux te changer ici. » Lena serra la main de Kara avant de la lâcher et lui embrassa la joue. Kara rougit en un rien de temps et Lena s'éclipsa, laissant Kara seule avec ses pensées et sa timidité. Elle se changea en autopilote et accéléra lorsqu'elle vit les minutes défilées. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, Lena se trouvait déjà dans le lit et attendait Kara avec un grand sourire. Kara baissa la tête et remit en place ses lunettes. « Viens. » Dit Lena en tapant sur le lit. Kara se racla la gorge et s'allongea doucement sur le lit. Lena roula des yeux au comportement de Kara. Dire que cette guimauve totalement timide est en réalité Supergirl … Lena sourit amusée et retira doucement les lunettes de Kara. Celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois à la perte de cette barrière, inutile pour sa vision, mais elle la protège et lui donne le sentiment d'être humaine, fragile. Lena les déposa sur sa table de chevet et se positionna dans les bras de Kara, dos contre sa poitrine. Kara avala nerveusement sa salive et essaya tant bien que mal de placer ses bras. Lena l'aida en les passant autour de sa taille pour entrelacer leurs doigts au-dessus de son ventre. Kara soupira en fermant les yeux tout en posant son front sur l'épaule de Lena. Elle était à l'aise avec Lena. Kara embrassa l'épaule de Lena puis posa finalement sa tête sur l'oreiller, prête à dormir. Aucun mot n'était prononcé mais les deux femmes savaient que c'était ça la Saint-Valentin. Ce bonheur et confort avec la bonne personne.

Kara ouvra les yeux en entendant différents rythmes cardiaques dans l'appartement, aucun n'appartenait à Lena. Elle se leva sans difficulté, reposée et heureuse. Elle suivit les rythmes cardiaques et atterrit dans la cuisine où se trouvait Lillian, Cat et Carter en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Kara ! » S'exclama Carter en voyant entrer Kara. Il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Lee a laissé un mot, elle a été très énigmatique sur sa destination mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Oh, et Mom et Ma ont préparés le petit-déjeuner ! Tu peux te joindre à nous. » Kara hocha la tête en fermant maladroitement ses bras autour de Carter. Elle appréciait beaucoup Carter mais les regards perçants de Lillian et Cat n'arrangeaient pas la situation. Le comportement qu'elle devait adopter en présence de la famille de Lena était encore incertain.

« Bonjour Kara. » Cat déposa une tasse de café sur le comptoir. Kara eut un sourire crispé pour remercier Cat et prit la tasse dans ses mains.

« Supergirl. » Kara avala de travers la gorgée de café qu'elle venait de prendre. « Avec votre cousin, vous pensez sérieusement qu'une paire de lunettes et une coiffure différente changent la donne. » Lillian roula des yeux. Kara ne comprenait pas, son déguisement était parfait ! Jusqu'à un certain point apparemment. « Bien, maintenant que je peux vous avoir sans la présence de ma fille … »

« Lily, tu avais promis. » Cat intervint auprès de sa femme pour arrêter ce qu'elle savait être un interrogatoire sur les intentions de Kara envers Lena.

« J'ai promis à Lena que je serais conciliante. » Cat roula des yeux et commença à se servir en fruits sous le regard amusé de Carter.

« Bien, Supergirl, je profite de l'absence de ma fille pour m'assurer de vos intentions. »

« J'ai des sentiments pour Lena ! » S'exclama rapidement Kara, elle avait peur du regard inquisiteur de Lillian.

« Parfait, ça élimine la question amour ou argent. » Lillian haussa un sourcil en observant Kara. « J'ose espérer que vous mettrez tout en œuvre pour protéger et sauver Lena d'une quelconque menace dans le futur ? » Kara hocha la tête plusieurs fois, trop effrayé pour répondre. Cat roula une nouvelle fois les yeux même si cela l'amusait de voir Kara morte de peur devant Lillian. « Fantastique ! Maintenant, expliquez moi pourquoi vous étiez dans sa chambre ? » Kara écarquilla les yeux à cette demande.

« Mom, laisse Kara tranquille. » Lena avait choisit le bon moment pour revenir de sa course chez le boulanger plus bas dans la rue. Lillian roula des yeux à cette interruption. Lena déposa les différents sachets sur le comptoir, porta une main sur l'épaule de Kara pour la caresser et embrassa sans réfléchir Kara devant sa famille. Kara, heureuse de la sensation des lèvres de Lena sur les siennes, était rouge de gêne. Elle avait rêvée de ce moment, mais ce rêve ne comportait pas Carter, pas Cat et certainement pas Lillian en audience.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Kara autant rougir. » Constata Cat qui connaissait Kara depuis pas mal de temps.

« Et bien, à force d'éviter la Saint-Valentin, elle vous rattrape. » Lena sourit en caressant délicatement le visage de Kara. « Mais je crois que c'est une bonne chose. » Dit Lena avant d'embrasser à nouveau Kara. Lillian positionna une main devant les yeux de Carter et son autre main devant les siens. Cat roula des yeux au comportement enfantin de Lillian qui était plus menaçante envers Kara il y a quelques instants. Elle sourit en observant l'amour naissant entre Lena et Kara et se voyait déjà à la prochaine Saint-Valentin.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici ma contribution pour la Saint-Valentin !


End file.
